Please don't leave me
by fishtalia13
Summary: When Daryl and Glenn's little girl is sick and in the hospital how will the family react. Will there love make it through this. AU
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Alright my babies don't hate me for yet another UFINSHED STORY YAY~ I don't think I'm going to finish if you were a girl any time soon. Reasons: (REVIEW!) dad took my notebook… yeah what a meanie! 3. NO one reviewed it made me sad… SO I wrote this during school and it's not done but I hope you like it and if I get enough reviews I'll finish it… yeah 3

Please don't leave me ch.1

She saw the weak smile he gave. It was barley there, but it was. It was there and she saw it. Daryl got up from the uncomfortable blue chair that the hospital provided. He ran his finger through her hair. He began walking towards the large wooden door.

"D-daddy?" He voice was quiet and horsed. Her normally bright blue eyes were dull and clouded. Her brown hair looked blain and thin. Even her skin was missing it's normal pretty glow.

"Y-yeah bug?" Daryl's voice cracked and tears began to gather at the edge of his eyes. His hand was on the door handle but he didn't dare open it.

"Where're ya' going?

"To get something to eat."

"Where's Mama?"

"He'll be her soon."

"Get me a soda will you?

"Yeah, what kind?"

" , please."

"Alright Katie-bug." He then opened the door and walked out. When the door shut, he slid down the wall. He couldn't help but cry. They just wouldn't stop. Then he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Baby, it's okay. I promise. Everything will be alright." A reassuring voice whispered into his ear. He looked up to see a familiar face. It was quite obvious that Glenn didn't believe his own words. Daryl dug his face into Glenn's chest. "I-I just d-don't want her t-to leave us." HE sobbed. "I know, babe. I know." Glenn's eyes began to water. "Hon, things will get better. I promise they will." Streaks began to slide sown Glenn's cheeks.

It had been two years since their little girl had been diagnosed with heart disease. Everything was going fine until last month when things turned for the worst. the doctors had told them that their five year-old little girl hear wasn't growing fast enough for her body growth.

Katie-Ann Dixon was not aware of what was going to happen. She had just remembered being put into the hospital and seeing lots of people crying. Even her uncle Merle began to tear up. That had scared her. She had never seen Merle cry. EVER. She could still remember that day.

It was about the second day at the hospital she had been playing with her stuff rabbit her mom at the bed side and her dad was getting food. Neither her dad nor mom had slept much.

The door opened to reveal a very tired looking daddy and a worried looking Merle. Merle gave a small sad smile and sat beside her on the edge of the bed. Daryl sat beside his husband.

Merle gave another sad smile, "So, bug how ya' been doing?" Katie smiled, "Good uncle Merle, but the doctors won't let me go fishing." She huffed out. Merle cooked an eyebrow, "You ask?" Katie smiled and nodded. "There's a pond." She pointed to the window that revealed a green murky pond. Merle chuckled and said "I'll take you out fishing all you want when you out."

Merle had always been close to his niece. He actually helped Glenn out with the pregnancy. He was almost more excited than Daryl. "Hey uncle Merle?" Merle was ripped out of his thought by the sound of the little girl. "Yeah, Katie-bug?" He asked. "I'm I going to die?" The room went silent Merle shook his head and stood up. He began walking toward the door. Tears were painfully obvious in his eyes.

END WELL ALL I HAVE SOOOO YOU KNOW ^^ Tell me what you think ^


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I'm back on the same day? O3O YEP! I hate this chapter. It makes me feel bad and poorly written. A special thanks to: Lizzyreedus1212, XxLunerMoonxX, Lizzy (and yes at 1st it was going to be a M-preg but I like adoption better =3) and DaydreamBliss. Oh, and if any of you have noticed I've deleted 'I'm a chick' it because I'm reweighting it : )

Ch.2

Please don't leave me

The sky was blue and cloudless. The sun shined through the large hospital bed-room window lighting most of the room. Katie looked out the window longingly. She reached out and touched the glass like it could bring her outside. She gave a sigh and pulled her hand back. Her eyes left the window and focused on the plain white ceiling.

Daryl watched from the corner of the sun illuminated room, his lips drawn into a frown. She just looked so ill and pitiful. It hurt his heart to see his little girl like this, "Katie?" His voice seemed to echo through-out the small room. Her head slowly turned to reveal dull, lifeless eyes. Daryl jumped at how wan his daughter looked. The jump had made Glenn snuggle deeper into his chest. "Bug, you all right? " he asked. His voice was raspy from lack of sleep. Katie continued to stair for a minute before asking, "Daddy what's wrong with me? Please tell me the truth."

Daryl's heart fell at the question. He stood up and shh'd Glenn back to sleep. He then moved to the edge of the burnet's bed. He moved a strain of dull, flat brown hair form her face and began saying, "Baby-doll I'm goin' to tell ya' but I'm gonna ta' tell ya' everything, understood?" Katie just nodded her head. "When ya' were" he began, "ya' were a very sick baby. So sick that you're real mommy couldn't take care for you. So, she decided to put you up for adoption-" "What's adoption?" Katie interrupted. Daryl sighed and said, "When your mommy or daddy gives you to someone else." Katie nodded and made a 'Ohh' face. "So your real mommy put you up for adoption and me and *엄마 were looking for a baby and found you. We feed you right and made you all better. That is until about two years ago but we got you the best treatment we could. The doctors said you were doing good until things took a turn for the worst a month ago-" "That's when I was put in the hospital." Katie interrupted. Daryl nodded.

The room got quiet and sorrow feeling. Daryl stood to wake Glenn up. He was stopped by the tiny voice of Katie saying, "Am I going to die?" Daryl froze up and sighed "I sure hope not."

A.N: sorry it so freaking short I rewrote it like 5 times but I couldn't get into it. I hope ya'll like it

* Koran word for mom (informal)


End file.
